Accidental Findings
by MaryWhite
Summary: After a car accident that involved her partners pregnant wife, what will happen when Olivia finds out her time has been shortened? This is a re-post after making some changes and alterations.
1. The Inside Out

**This is a repost. I took down a large portion of my stories so that when I had the time, or the inspiration, I could go through them and make corrections that I was none to pleased with.**

**Accidental Findings**

**Part 1: The Inside Out**

She never saw the car, the headlights or heard the sound of a speeding car coming. She could have sworn she had a green light. First she felt the hit followed by…silence. Everything went black.

Sirens, sounds of men, words that she can't make out. Her head pounds but her body is numb. She can't feel her legs, her arms. She can't move. _Just lie still and help will come._ She will get out. She has to.

A short time of consciousness then the abyss follows. Silence takes over for the later part of the day or was it longer? She couldn't tell. Everything was fuzzy.

The lights hurt her. She began to open her eyes but slowly. She felt as if she were floating off the bed. The bed. Where was she? She tried to speak but her vocal cords would not work for her. Instead, she moved her hand. She could see a figure but couldn't make it out. Was it a doctor? Someone she knew?

As she began to come around, the man she saw was Elliot. Why did he look so relieved? He looked worried. What happened? Then she began to panic. Kathy. What had happened to Kathy? The baby? Her heart rate jumped. Her breathing began to be erratic. She felt tears travel down her cheeks. She wanted to say sorry. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to do something but couldn't. She wanted to ask him if Kathy was okay. The car hit her side. It hit her side. She could be dead. The baby could have died. Was it her fault? Nothing was clear to her. She wanted answers.

Elliot reached for her face and wiped away some of the fallen tears. She wanted to speak so badly but the tube down her throat would not permit her to make any sounds. It hurt to cry. It was as if the muscles in her throat were tightening up, squeezing the tub.

Elliot places a hand on her forehead and tries his best to comfort her. He tries to make her relax because if she continues, he's afraid she might stop breathing.

Before exhaustion takes over once again, before darkness consumes her yet again, she hears "Kathy and the baby are fine Liv. Now sleep…" Silence follows but not the light.

As Olivia begins to come around, she can feel every muscle in her body aching. Her head seems to want to seek revenge for what she had put it through. Whiplash did not even begin to describe the way her head jerked. As she opens her eyes, she can see a woman standing in front of her with a clip board in hand. Olivia thought it may be a nurse.

The lights were too damn bright. She wants to shout at the nurse, Laura according to her name badge, to dim them or turn them off. Once the nurse sees that Olivia has woken up, she rushes to the nurses desk and asks the desk clerk to inform the doctor.

The next thing Olivia knows, Laura is entering her room with a doctor. The doctor comes close to Olivia and sits down at her bed side.

"Hello Ms. Benson. How do you feel?"

"I…c..a…n..t…"

"Talk? Let me see if we can get the tub out. Now that you are awake I see no need for it."

He informs Olivia to lay back and relax. "I need you to be still and I should warn you that you may gag. Just try to relax okay?"

Olivia nods and did what the doctor told her to do. She could feel the tub slowly sliding out. She thought that it would be never ending until she no longer felt it. It was like a relief that she couldn't describe.

"Your throat will be soar for a few days. You may want to stick with liquids until you can gain some feeling back in there. Now if you would like to rest, I can leave you and come back later?"

Olivia shook her head yes and watches as the doctor and nurse leaves her room. As she lays back and tries to get comfortable, she can't help but think that something bad is going to come from what has happened.

She felt her eye lids getting heavy and then remembers whispers as the lights began to fade. Nightmares would be greeting her as she slumbers: flashes of sudden movements, lights, sounds, voices that could not be made out. It was like a Chinese film but without the subtitles. It frustrated her even in her dreams.

A short time passes when Olivia felt someone gripping her wrist. Her instinct as a cop was to yank it away. The nurse looks at her in surprise and Olivia felt remorseful.

"I'm…sorry…"

"It's okay Ms. Benson. I get that a lot. I startled you."

"Call…me…Olivia."

"Okay Olivia. Would you like me to get the doctor for you?"

Olivia nods her head yes. The nurse leaves only to enter a short time later with the same doctor that Olivia had spoken with earlier.

"Hi Olivia. Do you feel up to talking?"

"Please."

"Okay, well I need to let you know that you have been in and out of consciousness for three weeks now."

To say the least, she was surprised. It certainly didn't feel like three weeks. She knew that the accident was bad but she had no idea that it would be this harmful to her. It didn't even hit on her side. Kathy should have had the majority of the harm.

"What…about…Kathy?"

"Is that the woman that was in the car with you?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Stabler has already been discharged. She had a broken arm, and some cuts and bruises but she will be fine. Her son was nice and healthy. They went home about a week ago.

A son? Elliot has a son? She didn't know how to feel about the entire baby situation. In fact, she was still a bit numb about the whole thing. Knowing he had a son just felt so official. So real.

"I'm…glad."

"What I really need to discus with you is about your situation. Olivia, I am not going to beat around the bush. You suffered massive head trauma. Your head jerked back so fast from the combination of the air bag and the car hitting you that it caused some fluid to build up in your occipital lobe. Normally this would only cause blindness but the fluid has begun to spread. Therein lays the damage. I wish that I could say it will get better. But I can't."

"What…are…you…saying?"

Olivia began to panic. Was he telling her that she was dying? Was he saying that she suffered brain damage? Olivia was so worried. Her heart rate jumped and she began to sweat.

"I'm saying no one in New York has the kind of technology you need in order to treat it. I can suggest a great hospital. UCSD medical center in California has a great staff, great up to date technology and a specialist that can help you."

"I can't…afford to…pay for…that. What will…happen…if I…don't get…the surgery?"

"Your brain will continue to produce the fluid and it will most certainly kill you."

Tears began to fall softly down Olivia's cheeks. She didn't want to die. She felt helpless and alone.

"How long?"

"How long for what?"

"Until it kills me. How long do I have?"

"With the amount of time and percentage the fluid is building up? I would say a month. Give or take a week. There is no one that could help you financially? Your father? Mother? Any relatives?"

"No. There's no one. My mother… and father… are both dead…and my brother… has enough problems."

"I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You can…You can…discharge me. I want…to go…home."

"Ms. Benson I fully recommend…"

"No! If I'm…going to die…I want…to be…in my…own comfort."

The doctor shook his head and said, "Let me get the release forms. But I want to make this clear that this is strongly against my advice. I will make you a list of things I recommend you do in order to get by. I will also list some symptoms you will experience when home alone."

He left Olivia to her thoughts. Olivia sat on her bed in silence. She always used to say that she never wanted to know when she would die. Now, she was faced with a choice that she could not make. She had to face the fact that she was going to die in less then two months.

The doctor re-entered her room with a folder filled with lists of do's and don'ts. Work was at the top of the "Don't" list. How was she going to explain to Cragen that she was out of the hospital but she couldn't go to work? Should she tell him?

"I need you to know that you will experience some dizziness and may vomit as a result. It's unavoidable I'm afraid. No driving. Do you have someone to give you a ride home?"

Just as she was about to say no, someone interrupted.

"Yes, I can drive her."

The sound of her friend and co-worker rang sweetly in her ears. "Casey?"

"Well, I will leave you. I truly hope you change your mind about the treatment. In the folder I gave you, my card is inside with my cell phone number. If you have any questions, please call me any time, day or night."

"Thanks Doctor."

He nodded and left her alone with Casey.

"I just…need to get…changed then we can…go."

"Okay, I will wait outside."

Olivia smiled and then made her way to the bathroom. As she got ready, she decided to not tell anyone. She didn't want them to treat her differently. She just wanted them to remember her as the ball busting Benson; the indestructible woman that wouldn't take crap from anyone or let fear and pain take control of her senses. No one was going to know. No one.

As she slowly made her way out of the room, she noticed that Casey was no longer waiting outside. In her place was Elliot. The one person she wasn't ready to talk to. She knew that once he knew her condition, he would blame himself. After all, it was his wife she was driving to her doctor's appointment.

"Hey…where's Casey?"

"She had a 911 text message from the DA. I guess I'm your ride."

He smiled. She loved it when he smiled. It was like nothing had changed, like this was an average day and her being ridden home from the hospital was the fairytale. She knew that his smile was what she would miss the most.

"You ready Liv?"

"Yeah…let's go."

With that said, she sat in the wheel chair the nurse provided for her and made her way to her apartment along side a man she would never get the opportunity to love like she had always wanted. A man that gave her hope that one day she would be happy like never before. Now it was all falling to pieces and she was powerless to stop it.


	2. Leave Out All the Rest

**Part 2: Leave Out All the Rest**

The ride was silent at first. Olivia wanted to tell Elliot what the doctor had told her but she was afraid. She didn't want him to treat her any differently then he had before the accident. If only she knew what to do say in order to get him to stop looking back and forth between her and the traffic. He did it about ten times before she spoke up.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"What happened, Liv?"

Olivia turned her attention back to the traffic. She was not at all prepared for Elliot's intuition to start kicking in. All she wanted to do was go home, make a cup of tea, sit in silence and think about what she wanted to do before her life ended.

"I was in a car accident, Elliot. What more do you want me to say?"

"I meant, what did the doctor say?"

"None of your business."

"Liv…"

"It's nothing Elliot. I will deal with it. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Liv…talk to me. I know there's more to it. Just talk to me."

In order to drown out all of the conversation, Olivia reached out to the radio and pushed the on button. She changed it to her favorite radio station and a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she heard commercials. She never thought cleanser could make her feel such relief. Then the music came on and relief went right out of the window. The song hit her like a ton of bricks. She recognized it. Linkin Park is her favorite band. She would know any of their songs with just a tune.

_**Dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared **_

_**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?**_

_**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**_

_**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**_

It was like God was sending her a message. She wanted to reach out and turn it off but for some reason her arms were not getting the signal from her brain. It was as if the song was taking over her bodily functions. She leaned back, looked out the window and silent tears began to seep through her eyes, something that did not go un-noticed by her partner.

_**Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I've been**_

_**I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**_

_**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_

She never thought her time would come so soon. What did she do to deserve such a short life? Was it punishment for her father's actions? She always thought that if she saved other women from rapists she would be making up for the harm it caused her mother. Maybe she was wrong.

_**Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**_

She's learned to hide so much. The man she had given her heart to is sitting right next to her and she can't even tell him. _I can't tell him how much I love him, how much I would have given to just be able to hear him breathing next to me in bed, to hear his heart beating after making love, to hear him whisper my name in the dark._

_**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**_

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are**_

She wishes she could give him all of herself but it seems to be too late, like time passed over something that could have made her life worth living. She knows that by telling him her condition, her feelings, it would ruin him. It would ruin them. She can't tell him…_I can't hurt him…I can't…_

"Can't what?"

"Huh?"

"You said I can't hurt him. I can't. Can't hurt who, Liv?"

"Look Elliot, I appreciate you helping me, I do, but don't okay?"

Elliot just groaned, turned off the radio and continued to drive in silence. She knew that he knew something was up. She also knew his stubbornness. He was not going to let this go. That would be too much good luck on her part and with the way this month was going, nothing was looking her way.

As soon as Elliot pulled into her drive way, he unbuckled his seat belt and turned off the engine. He sat in silence for a few seconds before he said, "You scared the shit out of me."

"What? Why?"

When he turned to her, Olivia could see the worry in his eyes. "Don't you know how much you mean to me? Olivia, you're my best friend, my partner. You know things about me that Kathy will never understand and will never hear. I can tell you things that I have never been able to tell anyone. You almost died. Do you have any idea what that would have done to me?"

She can't look at him. Instead she turned to the window and sighed. "You would have shed a few tears and moved on with your life."

Olivia felt his hand on her arm. "Are you kidding me? I would have been heart broken! You aren't some random person in my life. You know that right?"

"I know you care about me. But I am just your friend, and co-worker. Nothing more." She felt like she was drowning, suffocating. Like all of the air was leaving her lungs and nothing could come out.

"You're more then that Liv."

She turned to look into his eyes and softly whispered, "No Elliot. No I'm not."

She let go of his arm and left the car. Why was he doing this to her? It was so much easier when she thought he was just her friend. That way she wasn't hurting anyone. Now, Elliot was practically declaring his feelings for her. Just as she reached her door, she could hear Elliot following her. She unlocked her door and made her way inside. Elliot snuck his way in before she got a chance to close the door behind her.

"What are you doing? Go home El. I'm exhausted and you have a new born baby to take care of."

"No. Not until you understand what I am trying to say."

"I do understand. You care about me. I get it. Now can you please go?"

"It's more then just caring about you, Liv."

"You know, I liked you better when you didn't talk about your feelings. This new and improved Elliot is kind of annoying."

Elliot laughed and engulfed her in a hug. He kissed her head and pulled her closer to him. As he was holding her, Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. She loved the way he held her, the way it felt to have his body pressed against hers. She could hear his heart beat and his breathing. It was like Heaven and Hell all wrapped up in one.

Still holding her, Elliot said, "I love you, Liv."

She pulled back. "What? Elliot…"

"I do. I can't explain why or how. I just…do. When I heard about the accident, I was so worried."

"Of course you were. Your wife and unborn child were in danger."

He squinted his eye brows in anger and confusion. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what? Make sense?"

"No! Right yourself off like you aren't important. You were in that car to you know."

"So? Elliot I'm not leaving behind anything but my job. What do I care what happens to me. It's not like I'm leaving anything or anyone behind."

"I care! And you are leaving something and someone behind! You're leaving the job and me behind, not to mention Cragen, Fin, John!"

He took a breather. He released his grasp so he could take off his jacket. He set it on the back of her couch and leaned against it for support, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I can't understand why you are having such a hard time imagining that someone cares about you."

"It's not for you to understand but for you to accept. This is who I am. It's how I grew up, El. Before I met you, no one in my life gave a shit what happened to me. My mother could care less if I ever came back home. In fact, that may have been a blessing for her. I never had any family or friends give three shits about me so tell me how I am supposed to just accept it when…"

"When what?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me. I need to know."

"Need to know what?! God you are so…"

"Charming."

"Annoying and nosy!"

"That to. Tell me."

"What do you want me to say Elliot?!"

He walked over to her, looked into her eyes and whispered, "Tell me what the doctor said."

"FINE! HE TOLD ME I'M DYING ELLIOT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!" She turned away from him and leaned against the wall. Her eyes were planted on the carpet in her apartment. She never knew it could be so appealing. Her head began to pound as a headache set in.

Elliot looked at her and tried to decide if she was saying this to get him to shut up or if she was telling the truth.

"Liv, what did he say?"

She took a moment to breath. Her head was throbbing, her body ached and all she wanted to do was sleep. She set her eyes on his and softly said, "My head was hit with such force that I have a build up of fluid in my brain. There is no way to operate and so I'm dying."

Shock overtook Elliot's features. "How…how long?"

"6 months at the most. I still have to do some research on the symptoms."

He felt tears pooling from his eyes. He walked closer to her and tried to gather her up in his arms before she stopped him with her hand on his chest.

"No, don't. I don't need or want your sympathy. Just go."

"This isn't for you. This is for me. Please."

She sighed and let him come to her. He took her in his arms and cried. He didn't sob because he knew that would only hurt the both of them. He couldn't think. It was as if his entire thoughts and feelings went numb.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Let me hold you while you sleep?"

"El…"

"Please?"

She sighed once more and said, "Okay. Just let me get changed."

She walked into her room, changed into flannel cotton pants and a t-shirt and sat on the edge of her bed in silence before she heard a knock at the door. She couldn't believe she was letting him do this. She was letting him in and in the end all it was going to do was cause her more pain.

"It's open, El."

He walked in with his jeans and t-shirt still on. She lay down on the side she always sleeps on and waited for him to lay next to her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He mesmerized her in a way no one else could. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she maneuvered herself so she was lying on his chest. She fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat and the movement of his chest as it contracted with every breath he took.


	3. Stardust

**Part 3: Stardust**

Not much was said about Olivia's condition. Elliot didn't want to make it worse then it had to be for her. Being with her was number one priority. Letting her know how much she will be missed was his goal. All he had to do was get her to accept what he was planning. Now that was the real challenge for many reasons. Elliot had to convince himself as well as Olivia and he just wasn't sure he could accept what was happening to the woman he loved.

"Liv, stop asking questions and just say yes."

"Elliot, I seriously don't want to go anywhere. Just let me sit here with my tea, watch some TV and lounge."

"Nope. Please Liv. I planned all of this out in advance."

"Elliot, it has been a month since the accident and you have tried to spend every waking hour with me. Not sure Kathy appreciates that."

Elliot walked over to where Olivia sat on her love seat, took the tea out of her hand and sat it down on the coffee table. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Please. It's just for a few hours, then you can come back here and make like a vegetable."

She laughed and shook her head. "You are one stubborn man Stabler."

"Yes I am and you still have not answered my question." He had that side smile that Olivia had a hard time resisting. He could get her to commit murder with that smile.

She bent her head back and closed her eyes, "Fine, but only for a few hours. After that, I can do whatever I want. Kapish?"

"Kapish. So until sundown you are mine Benson."

"Sundown! Elliot that's like 4 hours from now."

"You already said yes so get up and get dressed."

She let go of his hands and stood up slowly. She was leisurely getting dizzy and light headed, symptoms she did not like one bit. Everything had to be done step by step and at a leisure pace. It took her twice as long to get ready and hot showers were no longer an option, at least not as hot as she likes them. They had to be warm otherwise she would black out. She slowly made her way into her closet, found a shirt and pair of jeans and then grabbed her coat. Her eye sight was dimming as well. It was so hard to focus but she was not so bad that she didn't need glasses. She finished getting ready and walked into the living room where Elliot sat and waited for her.

"Okay, let's go."

Elliot turned his head and walked up to her. "You are beautiful, you know that?"

"Enough with the flattery. Let's go."

He laughed and walked her out the door. He never could get enough of her sense of humor. If you didn't know Olivia Benson, her sense of humor could actually make you believe she was insulting you or being a bitch. But Elliot knew her probably better then he knew himself. Her sarcasm was her humor and he loved every minute of it.

Elliot's car stopped in front of Le Bernardin. Once Olivia saw the sign she gasped. "Elliot, Le Bernardin? This restaurant is a good 100 bucks a person. You didn't seriously get reservations did you?"

"Yup. It was like pulling teeth out of a lions mouth but I did it. Impressed?"

"Are you nuts? Look, I get that you care about me, you will miss me, blah, blah, blah but spending your pay check on dinner is not showing me affection. Let's just go to a burger joint and eat cheap food."

Elliot laughed at her and shook his head as he pulled up to the valet. He got out of the car and walked over to Olivia's side of the car to open the door. "Come on my superstar. Tonight you are royalty."

"Elliot, look at me. I am not dressed for this kind of restaurant. Seriously let's just go get a burger at Felipe's and then go home."

"That's why I came with back up. You have a little gift at our table."

"Elliot Stabler, what did you do?"

"You will see Olivia Benson."

She shook her head. "You have lost your mind, you know that?"

"Maybe, now get going. We're going to be late."

Once they got escorted to their table, Elliot hands her a beautifully wrapped box. She laughs, takes it from him and whispers 'thank you.' She walks to the restroom and leaves Elliot to worry about the dress fitting her. He saw her size and picked it out himself. As he sat and waited, the sweat in his palms grew. Never has Elliot ever felt this way about anyone in his entire life. Sure he cared about Kathy, but he has never felt this way about her. It was different with Olivia, like he was a school boy taking the hot cheerleader to the prom.

He was jostled from his thoughts when his beautiful partner and friend made her way to the table wearing the beautiful black velvet dress he got for her. It was ankle length, had slits up to her thighs on each side, and was v neck with spaghetti straps. As Olivia got closer, she shook her head and laughed. The dress fit her perfectly. The black shoes did as well.

"Elliot Stabler, where in the hell did you get this? And how on earth did you know my size?"

"Wow! You look…amazing. But to answer your questions, I was thinking I wanted to take you out on the town sort-of-speak and I knew your size by simply looking in your closet."

She sat down and laughed, "Well, you did a very good job but once again you are spending way too much money on someone who isn't going to be here much longer."

She knew right after she said it that it probably was not the best thing to say. He looked at her, his eye brows coming together. "Now how the hell is that funny Liv? Please stop saying that shit to me? It's not the least bit amusing."

"I'm sorry. But to me, it's all…it's still a bit numb. I guess joking about it makes it…better somehow. Sorry. I won't do it again. Feel better?"

"No, but forget it. Let's just enjoy dinner and then we can carry on to the next event I have planed for us this evening."

Olivia opened up her napkin and placed it on her lap, "And what other event is that?"

"You'll see. Now don't worry about it and enjoy dinner."

After they order and were served their second course, Olivia suddenly got an epiphany. She sipped her virgin drink and looked at him. "You know it occurred to me just now that this, my friend, is a date."

Elliot laughed and replied, "And what if it is?"

"Well, how does your wife feel about that?"

"Kathy and I may still be married by law Liv but we are just not in love with each other anymore. You know I don't live with her anymore. So what if I want to take a beautiful woman out on a date."

"You are…"

"Charming, handsome, romantic."

"Delusional."

They both laughed and carried on with their meal. Before they were about to leave and after Elliot paid the bill, he took Olivia's hands and whispered, "One dance?"

The request sent shivers down Olivia's spin. No man could make her so worked up with just a damn simple question. "I thought you wanted to go to your next surprise that you refuse to tell me about I might add?"

"One dance, that's all."

"Okay, lead the way Charming."

The music, as soon as they hit the dance floor, changed to Olivia's favorite singer and coincidently her favorite song. Frank Sinatra's "Come Rain or Come Shine."

_**I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you,  
come rain or come shine.**_

Olivia held on to Elliot like her life depended on it. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She imagined this being their wedding dance. The thought of Elliot being hers and hers alone forever pained her more then she thought it would. As he swayed them back and forth to the music, she couldn't help but feel sad. Why couldn't this have happened before the accident? Nothing could ever change the fact that she loved this man. Not even death itself. But she still had doubts about this entire situation. Was he doing this because she was dying or because he truly cared about her?

_  
__**High as a mountain and deep as a river,  
come rain or come shine.  
I guess when you met me,  
it was just one of those things.  
But don't you ever bet me  
'Cause I'm gonna be true if you let me.**_

Olivia wished she would let herself love him and forget all the doubts. Let him love her. But it was not so simple. It was easier for her to be alone, knowing she was dying. But now that he knows, now that he is here trying to pry his way into her heart, she wants so badly to let him but her mind always holds her back.

_  
__**You're gonna love me like nobody's loved  
me, come rain or come shine.  
We'll be happy together, unhappy together.  
Now won't that be just fine.  
The days may be cloudy or sunny.**_

He tilted up her chin and looked into her eyes. He noticed the tears that she had shed, wiped them away with the tip of his thumb and kissed her cheek. He put his hands to the back of her neck and placed her head on his chest as his other hand went to her back to push her closer to his frame.

_  
__**We're in or we're out of the money.  
But I'm with you always; I'm with you, rain or shine!  
Days may be cloudy or sunny.  
We're in or we're out of the money.  
I'm with you, baby, I'm with you, rain or shine!**_

As the song ended, Elliot lifted Olivia's head and looked into her eyes once again. He wanted so badly to kiss her. He knew, however, that it was not the right time. He wanted the moment to be perfect and they still had so much to do.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Okay well we still have one more event and then you can go back to vegging on the couch."

She laughed and let him lead the way out. They got into the car and Elliot made his way to Central Park. He pulled out a blanket from the trunk and what looked like a pair of binoculars. He took her hand and led her to a grassy area. He laid down a blanket, the binoculars and took off his coat to wrap around his date. It was a bit chilly even though it was getting closer to spring. He set her down on the blanket, "Damn! I forgot something. Let me run back to the car really quick. You okay with staying here by yourself for a sec?"

"Elliot, I was a cop for almost ten years. I think I'll be fine."

He laughed and ran back to the car. After a few minutes, he came back with two small pillows and a very large smile on his face. "Found them."

"And why, pray tell, do we need pillows? Are you hoping to get lucky in the park Stabler?"

"Ha ha, funny Benson. If I wanted to get lucky it sure as hell wouldn't be in front of New York's population. Now, your apartment…that would be my location to get lucky. This is so it's more comfortable to look up at the sky."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why do we need to look at the sky? The sunset's easier seen looking into the horizon, not that New York has much of a horizon."

"We are not here to look at the sunset, although that is an added bonus."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope, now come on the blanket and lay down."

She laughed and did as he asked. As soon as they were both side by side, he took her hand in his and kissed it. She looked at him and wondered what he was up to. Not knowing was killing her. Olivia Benson was not good with surprises. They lie there waiting for the sun to go down all the while looking in to each other's eyes.

"The sun is almost down."

"Very observant Benson."

"Shut up smart ass. Now tell me what to look for."

"You just told me to shut up."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. He always knew what to say to make her smile.

He laughed and kissed her hand. "Wait a little while."

The sun was completely down and Olivia was getting anxious. She wasn't sure what to expect. Elliot pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her. "Open it."

"Okay…" She was skeptical. As soon as she opened it, she began to tear up. "You named a star after me?"

"Yeah, It's the bright one to the right of the moon." Olivia's eyes followed his finger pointed in the direction of the star.

"Elliot, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Now when I think of you, all I have to do is look up in the sky. It's more for me then you I guess, but I thought it was…sweet."

"It was. Thank you."

Elliot turned to her and looked into her eyes. "I wish I knew what was going through that head of yours. You make me wish I could read minds."

Olivia laughed, "My mother used to tell me the same thing."

He laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends, am I going to like it?"

"You may. It's up to you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Can I kiss you?"

Olivia looked at him with doubt. "Elliot, even though we had a really great night, I'm not sure that's such a…"

Elliot cut her off when his lips were placed on hers. She was shocked at first but then allowed his lips to caress her into submission. She began to massage his tongue with hers and wrapped her arms around his mid section. She never knew a kiss could feel this good. He pulled her closer to his and breathed into her like he was transferring his life force into her.

After what felt like forever, the two pulled apart.

"Wow…that was…amazing."

Both were a bit out of breath. "I have that effect on women."

Olivia laughed and smacked him on the chest. "Okay Romeo, take me home."

"Is that an invitation Benson?"

"You wish Stabler. Seriously, I need to take my medication and get some sleep. I'm seriously exhausted."

He shook his head and whispered, "Sure." They got all of their things and made their way to Olivia's apartment. Nothing could ever take away this day. Elliot would remember it till the day he died.

Once Olivia was situated at her apartment, Elliot was about to leave. "Thank you Elliot, for everything tonight. I know it must have cost you a lot of money."

"You are worth it. I just wish I could afford that doctor in California."

"Don't okay. Today was perfect. Let's not spoil it."

Elliot nodded in agreement and asked, "Can I stay?"

"Elliot, you really should go home and get some rest. I promise I will be here when you get back."

"Liv, please?"

"I really need to be alone right now okay. Call me when you get home?"

He nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight Stardust."

"Stardust?"

"That's my favorite Frank song. It just fit tonight's theme."

She laughed and kissed him again. "Goodnight Elliot." She closed the door behind him and whispered 'I love you.'


	4. Air Bound

**Part 4: Air Bound **

After another night of talking and relaxing on her couch, she fell asleep in his arms. This was a recurring scene between them. He would bring food that hopefully she could get down, talk a little, watch TV and fall asleep holding each other. He could feel her moving and breathing against him. As she slept, he played with her hair and kissed the skin on her shoulder. He wanted to marry this woman, wanted her to have his child and go to bed each night to the feel of her against him. It was a tragedy that he waited until it was too late to realize his feelings for this woman.

She was getting worse. All Elliot had to do was look her in the eyes and he could see that she was in pain. After talking to the staff in California, he discovered that it would cost $250,000 for the surgery and recovery plus any additional care she will need afterwards. He was never one to roll over and submit to anything or anyone and this was not going to be one of those times. He did a lot of research and found ways, legal ways, of receiving donations. He would be damned if he was going to loose one of the most important people in his life.

He asked his church to pray for her and to please help him as much as they could and he asked for donations from the NYPD. After all she had done on the force, he was sure he would get a substantial amount of money. He didn't care if Olivia got mad at him, and mad she would be. Olivia is not one to take hand outs nor have anyone know her personal business. By telling half the NYPD and his church, he knew he was airing out her personal situation and when she was well enough, she was going to kick his ass.

Her birthday was today and he had received a gift for himself and for her. He got the money and even a little more then he thought he would. It took a month but he got it. He bought both of them a plane ticket, made reservations for a hotel and already talked to the doctor in California. They were scheduled to be in San Diego tomorrow and Elliot was gaining the courage to tell her.

He felt her moving beside him and saw her slowly open her eyes. He smiled when he saw her yawning. "Morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"mmmhmmm. Did you?"

"I always do lying next to you."

She laughed and smacked him on the chest. "You are getting cheesy in your old age."

"Hey, I'm not the one with a birthday today Benson so be careful who you call old."

She looked at him confused. "I didn't know it was my birthday. It must have slipped my mind."

She yawned again and stretched a little. She still had her head resting on her pillow when he got off of the bed and began to put on his pants over his boxers. As he picked up his shirt, he noticed Olivia's eyes on him. "See something you like."

"Always."

He laughed and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm going to make some coffee. Are you up for tea?"

"I'll try. Just don't make it too hot."

"I'll make it as warm as I can."

She stayed in bed and watched him walk into the kitchen. No matter how much time she had left, she was thanking God for allowing her to spend it like this, with the man she loved. Elliot would never know how much she loved him. Every smile, every eye glance, flex of his muscles, cocky comments, raise of his eye brows, deep breaths, and even angry spells he had made her weak in the knees. He had her at hello. That's all it took.

After a few minutes and coffee grounds later, he came back in the room with two coffee cups, one with coffee and one with tea, and he was also holding an envelope. She laughed thinking that he had gotten her a birthday card. Little did she know what that envelope contained.

She sat up and took the mug from his hands and closed her eyes. "That smells good. Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You are welcome birthday girl."

"What's in the envelope?"

"This is for you. Open it and find out Benson."

She set her mug down and took the envelope from his hands. "Am I going to be able to read it El? My eye sights kind of going…"

"Trust me Liv. You will be able to read it."

She breathed in deep and opened the envelope. As she pulled the card out, she could feel something bulky inside. She opened the card and gasped. She pulled out two tickets to San Diego, California.

"Elliot Stabler, what did you do?"

He sat his coffee mug down on the side table, sat down next to her and anticipated her anger that he was sure would be directed his way. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"I raised enough money and even a bit more for your surgery in California. I already talked to the hospital at UCSD, made hotel reservations and talked to Cragen about using as much vacation time as I can. All we have to do is get on the plane, head over there and get ready."

"And where, pray tell, did you get the money?"

"Donations from the NYPD and from members of my church."

She shook her head and gave him the plane tickets. "Take these back, give the money back and cancel the reservations now."

"No."

"Elliot! You had no right to do what you did. I told you to let it go!"

"How can you expect me to sit here and watch you die?" Olivia turned from him. She refused to look at him. She was angry and Elliot knew it but too damn bad. "Look at me and answer my question."

"Don't talk to me like I am one of your children Elliot. You had no right to do this behind my back. That's my person business you aired out to the entire NYPD! NOT TO MENTION HALF OF NEW YORK CITY!"

"Well if you are going to act like a child then I am damn sure going to treat you like one! Why are you fighting me on this? You are getting on that plane and to that hospital even if I have to tie you up and drag your pretty ass all the way to California myself!"

She looked at him and he noticed tears falling from her eyes. "Why can't you just let me go?"

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the head. "Because I love you and I need you. God Olivia, I can't just sit here and watch you die knowing that I could have done something. I can't believe that you would think I could. Do you know me at all?"

She laughed and pulled away from him. "I guess not. But after this, I will never be able to show my face in that precinct."

"Olivia, you are a great cop and a great person. People donated not because they felt sorry for you but because they know you and would do anything for their fellow officer."

She nodded and leaned back into her pillow. She was getting nauseous and he could tell. "Do you need me to help you to the bathroom?"

"No, I think I'm okay." After a short while of silence, she asked, "When do we need to be at the airport?"

He breathed in deep. "We have to be there at around 3am. The plane leaves at 5. I tried to get a later flight but they were all taken."

"Okay."

"Okay we are going or okay I am nuts?"

"Both."

He sighed and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Olivia Benson."

"It's a bit too late to kiss my ass now Stabler but I love you to."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He loved her more then she would ever know. The way she smelled, the feel of her hair against his chest, they way she breathed on his body, the feel of her lips on his, the soft feel of her skin, and even the simple way she walked turned him on. He couldn't imagine not falling asleep without her next to him and he was going to make damn sure he doesn't have to. So California, here we come!

The following day was filled with packing, rushing, a plane ride, driving, checking in and shuffling to get to the hospital when instructed. There wasn't much time to be able to settle down, breath and think.

At the hospital, during Olivia's surgery, Elliot had to be patient. He was never a patient man. It's one of the reasons why he became an SVU detective and never got involved in narcotics. He hated the sound of silence, the sound of his breaths filling the room, the sound of his heart pounding against his chest. He needed answers right now. As he waited in the waiting room of UCSD Medical Center, his palms began to sweat. He wished he would have been able to at least fall asleep. It would be three more hours before he knew anything. Deciding not to wait, he began his journey to the food court. He hadn't eaten in almost 12 hours and he was beginning to feel it.

"A burger with fries please."

"Would you like something to drink with that sir?"

"Ah…yeah. Can I get a Coke please?"

The young server hands the anxious detective his drink after he pays. He finds a table and waits some more. As his food is brought over, he notices an older woman drinking coffee with tears slowly falling down her eyes. He stared at her for a while with curiosity.

As he began to eat his hamburger, the older woman walks over to him. "May I sit with you? I am sick of being alone in this large hospital."

Elliot thought for a moment then replied, "Sure. I'm tired of talking to myself."

The older lady sat down and took a sip from her coffee. "So…what are you here for?"

"My friend's having surgery."

"Yeah, my husband is as well. I've been married to this man for fifty years and out of the blue, we find out he has a tumor in his knee. My name is Rosie by the way."

Elliot takes her hand and softly shakes it. "I'm Elliot and I'm sorry about your husband."

"I'm sorry for you to. So…who is your friend?"

Elliot took a bite of his fries. "We are partners in New York."

"What kind of partners?"

"SVU detectives."

"Detectives huh? That can't be an easy gig. So why you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come with her? Was her husband busy?"

"No, she's not married. We're best friends and she needed encouragement to come. I was that encouragement."

They were silent for a while. Elliot finished his food and Rosie finished up her coffee. He took a deep breath and knew he needed to head back up to the waiting room. He didn't want to be too far from Olivia for longer then necessary and being in the waiting room made him feel…better somehow.

"Well…I should go. It was nice talking to you Rosie."

"She'll be okay Elliot. But try not to wait too long."

"Wait for what?"

"To love her."

He shook his head and began to walk to the elevators and take the trip back up to wait some more. He kept hearing the last statement Rosie had made to him. _To love her…_Olivia knew he loved her. But…did she know that it was more then just friends? The surgery was not going to be safe. She could very well loose her life and what if he never tells her? Great! Now he wished silence would come because his head wouldn't shut up. As he sat in the overly large waiting room, he kept repeating the regrets he may never remedy. The only thing he could come up with was to call his kids.

He took out his cell phone and dialed the house phone in Queens. It rang three times until his oldest son answered. "Yo, what can I do you for?"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh..hey dad. I thought it was Mark. He was supposed to call me back."

"Don't answer the house phone like that again. What's wrong with your cell phone?"

"I went close to going over my minutes again."

"Richard, you need to manage your minutes better."

"I know dad."

"What's everyone up to?"

"Uh…Kathleen is at a friend's house, Lizzy is reading a ridiculously large book, and Eli is asleep."

"Is your mom there?"

"No. Mom went out with Chris."

"And who is Chris?"

"Mom's boyfriend. I thought you knew dad. Sorry…"

"Hey, don't be sorry. Your mom deserves to be happy. I miss you guys. How's Eli doing?"

"Okay for a baby. He cries a lot and he hit me in the eye yesterday dad!"

Elliot laughed. It felt so good to laugh. "He's a baby son. He doesn't know how to control his arms yet."

"He's a crazy little man. He and I are the only guys in the house. He's supposed to be on my side, not using me for punching practice." There was silent for a moment. Elliot could hear his son breathing at the other end of the receiver. "Dad, how's Olivia?"

"I'm not sure son. She's still in surgery and I'm stuck here in the waiting room waiting."

"Well when you do see her, can you tell her I said hi and I hope she feels better?"

"I'll be sure to do that. Give your sister and brother a kiss for me."

"Dad…"

"Okay, not a kiss but at least tell them I love them."

"That's doable. Love you dad."

"Love you to son."

He hung up the phone and smiled. No matter the circumstance, his children always seemed to make him smile and forget about all the bad shit that was going on. He decided that a few minutes of shut eye just might be possible. He stretched his legs out on the chairs, took off his coat and laid it underneath his head. It took him less them a minute to drift off.

"Mr. Stabler?"

Elliot felt a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and noticed a woman looking down at him. He sat up slowly, yawned and stretched.

"How is Olivia?"

"Ms. Benson did great. The surgery lasted a bit longer then expected but it looks like everything went beautifully. We will know more when she wakes up, but for right now, it looks good."

Elliot breathed a large sigh of relief. He did it. No they did it. She was going to be okay. She was…wait? "Does this mean that she is going to live…longer?"

The doctor sat down at the chair across from where Elliot was sitting. "Ms. Benson had a large amount of fluid build up in her brain. We had to drain it as slowly and as efficiently as possible, find the source of the fluid release and block it off. I don't want to speak pre-maturely, but it looks like she will live a full and happy life. Now I still need to determine how her brain took to the surgery. Like I said earlier, I will know more after she wakes up. She will also have to have regular monthly check ups to make sure everything is going okay."

Elliot shook his head in understanding. "When can I see her?"

"I will take you to her."

As they walked down the hall, Elliot's heart rate picked up. The doctor stopped him just before they walked into the room. "I do need to warn you, she looks a bit pail and we had to shave a small portion of the left side of her head. Now, I am allowing you to see her for about…ten minutes. Visiting hours start at 8am and then end around 9pm."

"I can't stay with her?"

"I'm afraid not. You would need a private room for that."

Elliot breathed deeply in irritation but he agreed and slowly made his way into the room. He could hear the beeps of the machines as they repeated the same rhythm over and over again. He saw her beautiful face as she slumbered. Even in a hospital bed, Olivia Benson was an angel. He found a chair, pulled it next to where she lie and took her hand in his.

"What to say? I…I'm glad you made it through. I know that this is going to sound cheesy and you would probably hit me if you were awake but…I love you and could never imagine my life without you in it. I hope you know that. But…when you wake up I am going to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

He kissed her hand and continued to stare at her beautiful face. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but the next thing he knew he heard the doctor coming up behind him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stabler but Ms. Benson needs her rest and I am sure you could use some as well. I promise that the minute she wakes up, you will be the first call we make."

Elliot kissed her hand once more, whispered _I love you, _and slowly walked out of the room. As he slept in the hotel room alone, his thoughts were centered on Olivia. He wanted to be next to her so badly but the minute that clock turns 8, his butt will be right there with her. He wasn't going to let her go.


	5. Dreaming Awake

**Part 5: Dreaming Awake**

Even though it had been a long day and Elliot did need the sleep, it, for some reason, didn't come. The one chance he had at getting comfortable sleep in a nice hotel room bed was ruined by his brain that wouldn't shut up. The ironic thing was that the only sleep he did get was at the hospital on a small and cramped chair. That figures. It was around five in the morning when he decided to get up. He took a shower, got dressed and headed to the first Denny's he saw. For some reason the first thing he thought of while pulling up to the restaurant was Tim Allen's lines in The Santa Clause. _Everyone loves Denny's! It's an American institution. _Elizabeth loved that movie and every Christmas Eve they just had to watch it.

As he ate his food and drank his coffee, he couldn't help but wish Olivia were sitting beside him. She loved their stackers. Without question, it would be the first thing she would order. As soon as he got finished, he looked at the clock. _Damn. It's only 7. I still have an hour wait to be able to see Liv. _

He paid for his food and tipped the waiters. Deciding to go the hospital anyways, he walked up the 6 flight of stairs instead of taking the elevator. He needed something, anything to take his mind off of what Olivia must be going through. He would give anything to be in her place.

Once he got to the waiting room, he sat down and watched the horrendously small and out of focus TV. Some weird kids cartoon was on. It looked like a vegetable dancing and singing. Not only was it weird, it was…well weird. He remembers watching cartoons with Maureen when she was little. Cartoons were so much nicer and more normal back then.

Just when he couldn't take anymore, he noticed the clock struck 8. He got up and made his way to Olivia's room. As he got to the door, he noticed her still in the same position he left her in the following night. In a sense, it comforted him. He walked over to the chair settled beside her bed and scooted it closer. He took her right hand in his and kissed it.

"Hey beautiful. Sorry I couldn't stay the night. Visiting hours suck."

Just as he was about to say something else, he heard someone enter the room. "Hello Mr. Stabler. Did you have a good nights rest?"

"Not really. Did Olivia wake up at all last night Jody?"

Jody was the nurse in charge of her night care. She was the one that got to check on her vitals and fluids every two hours as the night dragged on.

"Not that I recall. But she did dream. You, my handsome man, were on her mind all night. She kept mumbling your name."

"That's great! It means she's okay right?"

"Not necessarily. Like the doctor said, we will get the best result the minute she wakes up and he asks her a few questions." She could see the worry on Elliot's face. "I know this is hard, but being patient is the best thing right now. It's going to take a while for recovery but at least she made it through the hard part."

"Thanks."

"Have faith. She'll wake up."

He smiled and sat back down. "Look, I am off in about…twenty three minutes. Jessica is a great nurse and I am sure will do everything she can to make Olivia feel comfortable. But before I leave would you like anything? A blanket, pillow, anything at all?"

"A blanket and pillow sounds nice. I didn't get much sleep last night. I could try and get some shut eye."

"You got it."

She left the room only to be back as fast as she went. She handed Elliot a hospital blanket and a pillow hoping he could get more comfortable in the tinny chair he was sitting in. She left with a smile. Elliot propped his feet on the edge on the bed, laid the pillow on the arm rest and wrapped the blanket around his body. Not more then ten minutes went by and he was out like a light.

Elliot felt like he had slept like a new born baby. He did have a little kink in his neck though. As he opened his eyes fully, he could see beautiful brown eyes staring down at him. He yanked the blanket off, stood up like a shot and went to her bedside.

"Liv, you're awake."

"Hey, you look like shit."

Elliot laughed. "Well you don't look so hot yourself there Benson. How do you feel?"

"My throats dry. Can I get some water?"

"Yeah, let me get the doctor first. Just stay awake okay?"

"Elliot, I've been awake for the past thirty minutes watching you sleep. I think I can manage another five."

He laughed, kissed her forehead and went to find the doctor. He thought it would be easier to get a nurse to do it so he went to the front desk on the floor. "Excuse me but is Doctor Emanuel Laverty available? Olivia Benson, one of his patients, just woke up after surgery."

"Let me page him."

Elliot ventured back into her room. She was still laying there awake just looking at the wall. She had her color back but she looked so fragile. He wanted to kiss the hell out of her and tell her that it was alright but he couldn't. The best he could do was hold her hand. He was too afraid to move her head without talking to the doctor first.

"Hey, the doctor should be here soon."

"Okay. No water?"

"I would feel better asking him first Liv."

"El it's just water. My throat is dry as hell and it itches."

Just as Elliot was about to say something, the doctor comes in. "Well, it's nice of you to grace us with your presence. How do you feel?"

"I'm a bit out of it but my throat is killing me. Can I drink some water or chew ice chips or something?"

"Your throat hurts because we have you on a type of pain killer that dries out your mouth. I would like to try ice chips first and then we can move on to the heavy stuff. Let me check out your wound and then I will decide if I want you to try sitting up or not. Mr. Stabler, the ice machine is about three doors down on the right. There should be little cups next to them."

Elliot nodded and left. "Now let's take a look shall we?"

The doctor went around to Olivia's left side, slowly and carefully pealed the tape off and examined the stitching. "It looks like it's healing nicely." He took the bandage all the way off, re-applied antiseptic, placed a new gaze over the wound and taped it back up.

"I hope that wasn't painful."

"No, it was fine."

"Now, for the hard part. I need to ask you some questions and I need you to answer as many as possible."

Olivia shook her head and the doctor began just as Elliot came into the room with the cup filled with ice chips. "Why don't you give her an ice chip to suck on for a second? I can wait till she finishes."

"Let me help you Liv."

"I am perfectly capable of putting ice in my mouth Elliot."

She took a piece, popped it in her mouth and then gave a thumbs up when she was finished. "Feel better?"

"Much, now ask away doc."

"What year is it?"

"1984."

They both looked at her funny. "I'm kidding! It's 2010."

"Well her sense of humor is in tact, as un-funny as it may be. Now, the next one. What is your full name?"

"Olivia Marie Benson."

"And the president of the United State?"

"Obama."

"Lastly, do you know why you are here?"

"Well, considering I have a whole in my head, I'd say to have surgery on…my…head?"

"Olivia…"

"I had fluid build up from the car accident. Good lord people smile."

"Very good. It looks like the surgery didn't affect your mental state, or your sense of humor. We do need to monitor you for a while so get used to this bed. Do you think you might want to try sitting up?"

"Sure…just let me do it."

"I know you are an independent woman who would rather be macho but for your first time, it would be wise to let me assist you."

Olivia rolled her eyes and allowed him to help her sit up. It was a slow process but eventually, Olivia got herself in a comfortably reclined position. "How is this?"

"Nice. Thanks doctor."

"Okay, if you need anything, all you have to do is hit this button and the nurse will come running. Try your best to relax. Remember, your body needs to recover."

"Thanks."

After the doctor left the room, Olivia noticed Elliot sitting on the chair beside her bed. He hasn't said a word in a while. "Hey, why are you so quiet?" It was then that she saw silent tears descending down his cheeks. "Elliot, what's wrong?"

"I'm just happy that you're okay Liv. I swear for a moment or two I thought I was never going to hear your voice again. I'm just…happy."

She reached out to take his hand and smiled as she leaned her head on the soft pillow. "I'm right here. I'm fine. Feelin' like I took a trip back to the sixties with all the pain killers in my system right now but I'm good. I'm just glad I can see clearly again."

He laughed at her attempt to make him feel better. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you to."

"No, Olivia I'm in love with you. I can't…I can't picture my life in the future without you next to me. I just…I just need you to know that."

Olivia was a bit taken back by the confession but knew that she felt the same. She smiled and closed her eyes as she drifted back off to a deep sleep with Elliot's smiling face being the last thing she saw and she knew, from now on, he would be the last thing she saw each night she closed her eyes.

Olivia and Elliot stayed in California for another five weeks until the doctor was sure she was safe to take the 3 hour flight back home. The trip was not the hardest part but the airport, the hundreds of people, the noise, and the loud children complaining 'are we there yet?' It made Olivia want her glock so she could silence every single person within a 30 foot radios. Elliot was also bugging the crap out of her.

"Elliot, I swear if you ask me how I am doing one more time…"

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Truth be told, I won't be comfortable until I am at home in my nice warm bed. So stop asking me."

Elliot looked at her body language and he could see as clear as day that she was not at all relaxed. That's what he was afraid of. The doctor wanted her to be as relaxed as possible. If not, the headaches would take over and then, the worst he feared, migraines. Deciding to take action, Elliot stood up and grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair, rolled it up in a ball next to his seat and patted it down.

"Get up."

"What?"

"Come on. I want to try something."

"Elliot, I'm fine."

"Be pissed at me all you want but you're not fine. Now stand up and follow me."

Knowing that she would not win this battle she sighed deeply and mumbled obscenities as she followed him. It seemed as if they were going to the bathroom but then they stopped while Elliot asked a flight attendant a question, or more along the lines of a request. The young lady looked at Olivia, smiled and said something along the lines of 'of course.' Olivia couldn't tell. She then led Elliot and Olivia into a small corner of the plane, said she would be back with pillows and then left. Elliot pointed to a small section secluded form the rest of the people on the plain and indicated that he wanted Olivia to sit.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"We are getting away from the irritations so you can relax and God forbid rest."

"On the floor?"

The young employee came in with two pillows and an extra blanket, smiled and said that she hoped this would help, then left. Elliot sat down, placed a pillow in his lap and looked up and Olivia.

"Come and lay down."

"Elliot I think this is sweet, but..."

"Olivia just lay down. I'm not asking you to move mountains. I just want you to rest. It will make me feel better. Please…"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, but I still think I would have been fine in the seat."

She walked over to him sat down slowly and rested her head in his lap. Deciding that lying down would feel a lot better, she stretched her legs out and sighed. Elliot took the blanket and rested it over her body. It was the most comfortable Olivia had felt all day.

Elliot watched Olivia sleep peacefully and then found himself falling asleep as well. The next thing he remembered was a flight attendant shacking him awake.

"Mr. Stabler."

"Hmmm…."

"We are almost to our destination. You and your wife need to go back to your seats."

Elliot smiled at the slip up but never corrected her. He liked the sound of Olivia being referred to as his wife. He shook his head letting the flight attendant know that he understood and began to massage his neck. He looked down at Olivia and smiled. She was still asleep. He hated to wake her but he had to. He softly rubbed her shoulder.

"Liv..."

"Mmmm…."

"Yeah I know but we need to go back to our seats. We're almost home."

"Okay."

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched a little and pulled the blanket off of her. Both her and Elliot stood up slowly and stretched out the protesting muscles that wanted to rest some more. Olivia looked over at Elliot picking up the blanket and could see that he was in pain.

"Elliot, are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm just not as young as I used to be."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't say sorry. I offered to do this and I'd do it again in a heart beat, no matter how much I might be sore in the morning."

They both laughed and walked back to their seats. They sat down, locked on their seat belts and waited for the plane to land. Olivia wanted to be in her own bed so badly. This medication was kicking her ass and the traveling only made it worse.

As soon as the plane landed, they waited to get off, waited for their luggage to come out and waited for a cab. Olivia sighed deeply. It was a sigh of relief when she saw her apartment building. She wanted Elliot to stay with her but she knew he needed to get home. He helped her haul her luggage into her apartment and unloaded it in her bedroom.

"Feel better now that you are home?"

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to sleep in my nice soft sheets and drift off."

He smiled and stared at her for a few seconds. "Well, you need your sleep and I need to get home, unpack, call Don to let him know that we are back and then I will be back."

"Elliot, I'm fine on my own tonight. We are both tired as hell. Why don't you just stay at home, rest and we can hang out tomorrow. That is if you don't have plans."

"I was going to spend some time with the kids. But I don't want to stay home Liv. You know what. I can do all of this tomorrow. Why don't we both go to sleep right now?"

"Elliot, I know what you are doing and I am telling you I am fine. I will be fine."

"If you think I am here to supervise you then you are wrong Benson. I just want to be with you."

"You have been with me every day for the past two months."

"And I still want to be with you. Where does it say that after two months I won't want to see you?"

"Alright smart ass. Just let me get out of these clothes."

"You know I could help you with that."

"Ah ha naughty Stabler. The doctor said no hanky panky until after he is sure I am 'up to it.' "

He gave her a sad looked and watched her walk into the room. He laughed when he saw her overly shake her hips and then look back at him and shake her eye brows. He shook his head, opened his suit case and changed into his flannel pants and muscle shirt. He waited until he heard her shout that she was done. He walked into her bedroom and saw her already lying on the bed with the covers wrapped around her body.

He softly got under the covers and sighed as he allowed the comfort of the bed and blankets take over him. He turned his body towards Olivia and kissed her forehead. She blinked and smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

He kissed her lips softly and both of them slept facing each other. Elliot fell asleep with dreams of a beautiful Liv in a white wedding dress walking up to him with a bright smile on her face. It then traveled to her extremely pregnant, then her feeding and singing to their son, and then and there he knew, this woman was going to be his wife. No matter what happened, he would make it his task to have her by his side every day. No one or nothing would ever take her away from him again.


End file.
